


Ultraviolet

by Blue_The_Huntress



Series: Abnormal (Featuring Eddie Brock and Venom) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Huntress/pseuds/Blue_The_Huntress
Summary: You're in this for the money. You never expected the 'simple' job to turn out the way it did.Now, you're hiding in plain sight, hoping that the Demon Of San Francisco doesn't smell your shampoo.Please note that the number of chapters is subject to change.





	1. The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> Violet Parr is my spirit animal.  
> The reader has the same powers as her.  
> Inspired by the Incredibles, really.

“My alias is  _Ultra_ violet, and you'd do well to remember it." 

The woman behind the desk laughs as you practically crush one of her grunts under your boot. "Oh, I  _like_ you!" She stands, her curvy figure accented by her light blue dress. Her blonde locks curl delicately over her caramel shoulders, bringing attention to her ample figure. Her blue eyes are stunning and you find yourself holding strong respect for this woman, despite meeting her only a moment ago. "You've got the sass I think my close team needs," She says as she comes closer, a gentle floral perfume flowing from her. 

You smile tightly, desperate to get started. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm here only to make quick money. My friend  _needs_ this money and I'm told you can get it to me for some manual labor." 

"And you've been told right." She replies. "With your _delightful_ mutant powers, you'd be useful for something simple. Name your price and I'll tell you what I need." 

"100 Grand." 

She pauses, looking slightly confused. " _Only_  one hundred thousand?" 

"Yes." 

Other than her heels on the tile, it's silent in the room. She comes uncomfortably close, so much so that you'd touch her if you twitched. You're eye level with her and you can notice that her perfectly angled face is without flaw naturally; her only makeup is on her eyelids and lips. "I'd let you breathe a name in this room for that much." Her sultry voice is a whisper to your ears. It's strangely intimate. "You want nothing more? Absolutely nothing?" 

A quiet sigh of relief escapes as she takes a step away. "Talona, as much as I appreciate the offer, I only want enough for my friend's surgery and follow-up." 

That smile she gives you is small, sympathetic, and genuine and you can see sadness flick across her gaze for a moment. "Alright, love. I'll give you something simple." 

Talona circles her desk picking up a folder from it. "A man by the name of Eddie Brock has incriminating evidence of my former boss hidden in his computer. I read that it'll be publically released before his trial. I want this stuff destroyed. If you don't know how to, just tuck it into that special bag of yours, bring that laptop here, and we'll take care of it." 

"Got it. I'll be back in the morning." 

***

Your bag and suit disappear just as quickly as you do. Confident that you're camouflaged against the dark apartment, you slip through the fire escape window, which had been unlocked. Weird. 

No one's in bed, so you're looking good so far. The soft tapping of your feet feels extremely loud in the silent apartment, but you know that to others, you're making no more noise than a mouse. _The bedroom door is open, too._

 _The living room's a mess, though._  Things are scattered about everywhere. Trinkets, papers, empty takeout and fast food containers, the works all scattered across the floor.  _Damn, is this dude a fucking slob?_  The one thing untouched by the mess is the coffee table, which is set up with the laptop and neatly organized research about whatever and whoever. 

Laptop's first. You close it, uncaring about what's on the screen, and carefully slide it into your drawstring bag. Unsure of who she's trying to destroy evidence of, you carefully organize the stacks of paper and file folders into the bag. 

 _THUMP_  

Your drawstrings are pulled closed quickly, no audible noise from it.  _It came from the bedroom._  

Quiet sniffing sounds come from that same place. Whatever made the noise sounds like it's sniffing you out now, like some sort of predator. However, it's only when you see shadows move from the hall leading to the bedroom when you realize that you'll have to up your asking price. 

 _Venom_ , the  _Demon_ of San Francisco, is  _in the fucking apartment._  

Its face draws close to the carpeted floor, searching carefully before it does the same thing to the air. That sharp, jagged smile widens as its eyes search for you. 

 **"We know you're still here."** It purrs, a low, pleased, predatory rumble meant to taunt you. 

Your heart hammers in your chest and you're scared to breathe. It comes out in soft, gentle puffs that you can only hope it doesn’t hear. 

Silence ensues as both of you hold your own breath. 

It moves closer, the moonlight from the window lighting its glistening, black and white skin. You can see its muscles ripple as it breathes and moves, its power immense and alien. Long drawn out moments of sniffing and listening brings it to stand right in front of your invisible form, breathing deeply. The stench of blood and flesh assaults your nose and it takes everything in you not to gag. Even more so when you see the sharp, sparkling scarlet reflected in the otherwise peaceful light. You hold your breath as it exhales, not sure if you can handle it. 

 **"Peaches."**  

Your muscles clench as the word escapes its maw.  _Fuckfuckfuck! It can smell my shampoo?!_  

A discarded paper flutters down the hallway from the bedroom. The sound distracts it, and it turns to examine the room. You, however, take the moment to back slowly away and attempt to make it to that very same bedroom. 

 **"Your stuff is missing, Eddie."**  

Once again, you flinch. You're in the hall now, almost out home free. 

Screams tear from your throat as the creature releases a loud, angry roar that shakes the entire apartment building. Unfocused as you clap your hands over your ears, your powers give out, revealing you to the angry beast.  The moment you attempt to fix yourself, those predatory eyes catch sight of your form, narrowing as it seems to lock on to you. 

" _Fuck!_ " You screech, throwing up your hands as it reaches for you, its hand stretching impossibly far.

It hits the glowing violet force field, giving you only a second as it's surprised by your powers. You sprint down the hall and out the window, your shoulder slamming into the metal fire escape. The pain is nonexistent as you see the figure following right behind. Quick like lightning, you vault over the fire escape's rail using your force field to cushion the landing. Righting yourself, you take off running, trying to focus your energy on disappearing again.

Your form ripples, unable to completely change. However, while you curse as your unstable invisibility, that  _thing_ catches up. Unceremoniously, you're plucked off the ground with another scream. This one's cut off when that stretchy, elastic arm/tendril curls tightly around your throat. 

" _Gah!_ " 

Its eyes narrow looking you over.  **"Never had a mutant before."** It hums in delight. 

"Wait, w- _ack_ -ait! I have-" It cuts off your sentence by tightening its grip. 

You're held off the roof about a good foot or so, hanging precariously over the building edge. The only thing holding you in place is the creature's right arm. Clasping it with one free hand does close to nothing for you; it’ll drop you if it feels. Or you’ll be swallowed into the creature’s horribly sharp, malicious grin. 

It pauses, examining you. You’re forced to wait as its head tilts like a curious dog.  **“Speak.”** It tells you, loosening up on your neck. 

Gasping, you pull in greedy amounts of air. Slowly, your vision returns and you’re staring into its face again. Holding up the bag with Eddie’s stuff in it that you’ve had an iron grip on these past couple minutes, you grin. “I have your stuff.” You grunt out. 

Carefully, you hold the bag from its opening, allowing it to open. It reveals to him the papers and laptop you shoved into it. 

“But not for long.” 

You throw the bag over the edge. 

Never before have you been tossed aside so quickly. The impact of you hitting the roof jolts your entire body, even more so as you roll only to stop on the roof’s edge. There’s a sharp pain shooting through your spine, which you landed heavily on. 

Its footsteps thunder over to you, your drawstring bag in its hand. You're lifted into its other hand again, only it’s wrapped around your body this time.

Hard realization hits that the money you need won’t be given to you. You _failed_. 

 **“Any _last_ words** **?”**  

“I’m sorry, Kayla.” 

Once more, it pauses, allowing the tears to run down your face and soak into the bandanna that covers the lower half. When you say nothing more, it shakes you slightly. 

 **“Nothing more?”**  

“As if I need to say anything else in the presence of a _monster_!” 

Venom throws you with an enraged roar, and you thank whatever god you believe in that you landed on another roof. This time, on your non-dominant arm.

“ _Oof_!” 

You don’t fight your tears. In pain and so sure of failure, nothing matters anymore. No sobs escape, only silent, heartbroken tears. You’re a pathetic, emotional mess that is now only hoping that this alien kills you if only so you don’t have to watch your best friend suffer her last days. 

 **“** **Weak.”**  

It stalks closer to you, focused intently on your emotionally and physically damaged form. But it doesn’t get a response from you. 

**“** **You’re pathetic.”**

“And you get a gold medal for observation.” You hiss, ripping off the bandanna that covers the lower half of your face. “Just fucking get it over with already. I’ll die quickly now rather than suffer for years.” 

Silence. 

The silence of the rooftop makes the sound of the cars below and its labored rumbling breaths more prominent. 

While it waits, processing your words, you attempt to turn invisible again. Your form ripples, but doesn’t completely change. The weak state of your body is causing it, probably. 

 **“You’ve got some snark for someone who’s close to dying.”**  

“And you’ve got nerve thinking you’re going to get a sob story from me after you've thrown me around these past few minutes.” You retort. “Just do to me whatever it is you do to criminals and fuck off. I deserve that at least.” 

 **“Criminals deserve _nothing_.”** 

“Then why are you hesitant?” Carefully, you push yourself into a sitting position, your back screaming in protest. “Or do you want your damn sob story that badly?” 

 **“It’s not me that’s hesitant.”**  

“Just tell me what you want." You growl, tired of waiting and getting kicked around. "Otherwise, let me return to my friend as a failure. It’s a worse punishment than you could ever give me, anyway.” 


	2. Just Checking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your one-time boss has a little investigating of her own to do.

"Hello, I'm here to see a Miss Kayla Waller. I was told that she'd be here."

"May I have a name?"

"My name's Tally."

"Last?"

"Not applicable."

The man behind the counter looks up at the beautiful woman through his lashes. "Ma'am, I need a last name."

"And I need to see Miss Waller," Talona says. "Neither of us are getting those things, now are we?"

"This is not up for debate, ma'am."

Her arms cross over her chest as she sighs, newspaper fluttering against her left arm. "Just put 'Holt' in the last name section. I don't care. Can I see her now?" 

"She's in recovery, room 310." 

 

Talona's sequinned red dress sparkles with the hospital's fluorescent lights and her short heels drum against the tile floors. Many have eyed her strangely as she's walked past, but she's paid no mind to them. She knocks confidently against the room she was told, calling in "Kayla Waller?" 

"Door's open!" Another female voice responds. 

She enters, a hand on her swaying hip. Immediately, she meets the gaze of someone about the same age as you, with sparkling brown eyes and strawberry blonde colored hair. Contrary to the girl's soft voice, her face is quite sharp, her cheeks shallow and muscles defined. Her eyes, however, are round and bright, wide with awe and curiosity as her gaze meets Talona's sparkling dress. The girl's right arm is wrapped up in bandages, cut off just after the elbow.

"Hello, dear." Talona starts, draping her other arm over her stomach to show off the paper in her hand. "You don't know me. My name is Talona and I'm here on behalf of a mutant that goes by Ultraviolet." 

The look in Kayla's eyes becomes defensive. "Am I supposed to recognize the name?"

"I would like to think so." Talona's arms cross over her ample chest. "I tracked the account number they gave me to wire the money they asked for. It brought me to this hospital for surgery under the name Kayla Waller. I came to deliver some news to you concerning this account, because of today's newspaper headline." 

The newspaper lands almost perfectly in Kayla's lap. The girl spins it in her lap, reading over the headline twice, just to make sure. "'Notorious criminal Ultraviolet arrested after an attempted burglary'?" She reads. 

"I'm bailing them out because they  _were_  in there for me." Talona brushes it off. "That doesn't matter, though. They succeeded in their job and I wired the money as I was asked to." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because I need _you_ to tell them the truth when they come to see you." 

Kayla's brows furrow in question. "What truth?" 

"Just say that there was no evidence like I said there was," Talona says. "And that they were successful. That's all they need to know." 

***

You were just released. Someone paid your bail. The first place you return to is the hospital to see Kayla so you can tell her that you couldn't get the money. Talona had been your last hope and you fucked up what was supposed to be easy. Your arm is in a sling and you're in a back brace from being thrown around like a rag doll just last week. You walk in on a physical therapy session, the doctor gently stretching out Kayla's shoulder. 

"(Name)!" Her hand waves at you as you enter. "It's about time!" 

"Hello, ma'am." The doctor smiles at you, a sparkle in her blue eyes. "We were instructed to tell you that everything's been paid. You don't owe us anymore." 

This has you pause. "Everything's paid?" 

Kayla nods. "Yeah. Talona said to tell you that you were successful in whatever it is you did." 

"B-But, I-?" You shake your head. "What? What did I do, then?" 

Your friend shrugs with her good shoulder. "She didn't tell me about that." She meets your gaze, a grin lighting her face. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." 

 

You're there for hours before they allow her to go. The two of you talk and chat continuously all the way back to your place, talking about your week in jail and about why Venom might've spared you.

When you reach the apartment complex, the two of you are greeted by a familiar female resting against the rail leading up the steps like a bouncer. She's in a green jumpsuit this time, her hair tied into a tight bun and makeup forgone. Seeing her scares you, not for any reason other than the fact that she has a gun strapped to her back and one holstered on her right leg; a rifle and pistol, it looks like. She meets your gazes with her own, her blue eyes sharp and calculating now. 

"Ultraviolet and Skarlet." She greets formally, her arms crossing over her chest. "I came to congratulate you on your discovery." 

"Discovery?" Kayla nudges you in question, but you don't know any more than she does. 

"Eddie Brock, the man I sent you to steal from was never investigating my former boss. In fact, the two of them get along well. I learned that he's after me, specifically. My boss knows nothing." A sly smirk formed on her neutral expression, making her look even more deadly. "But I played Brock's game. He wants to release my crimes to the public, despite the good I've done here. If he does, I'll expose him for who he is." 

"What are you talking about?" You ask. 

Talona removes a small camera from her left pocket. "Eddie Brock is our city's 'lethal protector'. I caught his change on camera, right after you passed out, Ultraviolet. He called the police on you and left you on that building." 

Anger flares up in you. "You were there?!" 

"Before you start throwing punches, girl, you should know that Venom is unable to be harmed by bullets." Tal hisses in response. "And remember that  _I_ am the one who saved Miss Kayla here,  _and_ I bailed you out. Hold your tongue!" 

Her words silence you because she has a point. 

"I've struck a deal with Brock." She continues. "I'm paying him to interview and explain the living situations of mutants like yourselves. Everyone works together to give equal rights to mutants, Brock stays hidden, and I continue my business. That way, almost everything is solved peacefully." 

"Wait, Mutant Rights?" Kayla asks. "You're a part of the movement?" 

"Of course. I did the same thing for the mythicals down in Salem, Missouri. It shouldn't be much different." 

Your anger washes away. "Equal rights? The freedom to show who I really am?" Pure, unadulterated happiness flows through you, prompting you to throw an arm around Kayla. She does the same, squealing for joy into your shirt. 

"This will take work, girls." 

"But it'll all be so much easier." You smile. "Thanks." 

Something in your voice makes her smile that small, genuine smile again. "You're welcome." 


	3. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't about you and Kayla anymore. Talona's secrets are revealed after just the smallest amount of digging and you quickly realize that the two of you and Venom are in trouble. 
> 
> Big Trouble.

Never before have you needed to admit that you fucked up. 

And you fucked up big time. 

Eddie Brock was never exposing Talona for the crimes related to helping the city. 

She had been performing underground human experiments on people who won't be missed. Trying to turn them into mutants like yourself with the help of the mutants at her discretion. 

Currently, she’s trying to find a way to brainwash you and Kayla into killing Eddie before ripping you of your powers to put into another person. 

In a strange turn of fate, she left the small camera within your reach. Looking through it, you found pictures of the documents that told you everything. After you learned the truth, you returned the device to its system settings, destroying everything on it before you smashed it. 

Talona doesn’t know you. She knows nothing other than the name Kayla Waller. Kayla has no names attached to her and your real name has never been listed on her emergency contacts. You pretty much don’t exist. Realizing a day would come when you would have to disappear, you already know how to do it quickly. 

Everything about you, Kayla, and Eddie have been completely erased. New names, IDs, licenses, you name it, it was already done and accounted for. Kayla’s already on her way out of the country. You're waiting on Brock to return. 

 **”Back Already?”**  

Despite your invisibility, Venom knows you're here. Drawstring bag in your hands, you open it and drop all of the documents that he needs on the coffee table. 

”Have Eddie take all of this and get the hell out of San Francisco. Out of California, even.” You say. ”I fucked up. I can't undo anything up to this point, but I have stalled as best I can.” 

Watching the creature remove itself from the journalist was one of the strangest things you've ever seen. It peels away like the sticky decals people put on windows, revealing the man underneath. 

”What is all this stuff?” 

”New ID, license, passport, a plane ticket to Iowa City, Iowa, and half of what's leftover from the surgery.” You reply. ”Talona wants you dead and to experiment with my powers.” 

Those blue-green eyes look heartbroken. ”We have nowhere to go.” 

Your heart feels like it's caught in a vice with how his voice cracks. ”I- uh... I know some people in Iowa. She's helping me get a place. I owe you, so I think I could see if she can help you out, too.” 

Becoming visible, you see Eddie's eyes glance at you before looking through the documents. ”You've done this already. I shouldn't ask for more.” 

”Your life was on the line. I think I owe you so much more than just the legal documents.” You say. ”Besides, Iowa is so much more accepting of people like us. They probably won't bat an eye at Venom.” 

A small, tearful smile tugs at the man’s lips. ”Thank you for this.” 

”Thank me when you're out of state and in a stable home, alright? There are a burner phone number and an address to a temporary home in your new passport. Contact that number when you make it. If everything goes well, a woman in brown will be arriving there shortly after. When you call, I'll give you the phrase and password for her, okay?” 

He nods. ”Got it.”


End file.
